Love For Me
by FlowerLadyP
Summary: Menjadi penulis terkadang membuat Ino melupakan segalanya. ada saatnya makan dan istirahat terlupakan. Tapi bagaimana saat ada dua pria mendekatinya tanpa Ino sadari?
1. Love For Me

Tittle: 'Love For Me'

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Story: FLOWERLADYPHANTOM

Warning: OOC,Typo's (harap maklum) ,DLL.

Chapter 1 : When We Meet..

12 Oktober 2014

Kafe Sun-Shine

11.40 Am

Seorang perempuan muda dengan sebuah pensil dalam genggaman tangannya menatap kosong kertas polos di atas meja. Memainkan pensil mekanik berwarna merah muda. Memutar-mutar pensil itu dalam genggaman tangannya. Tidak, ia pikir. Pensil hadiah dari editornya mungkin salah satu alasan ia tidak bisa melanjutkan menulis. Ia menyentak pensil mekanik itu seolah menyengat tangan.

Kemudian dengan agak malas, meraih sebuah kotak pensil berwarna biru dengan gambar sapi-sapi mungil di atas awan putih. Dengan menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuk membuka kotak pensil. Memilah antara pensil biru biasa atau pensil hijau pendek yang biasa ia gunakan. Pensil biru berarti awal baru. Ia harus meraut ujung pensil untuk bisa menulis. Pensil hijau yang sudah lama ia gunakan, walaupun tumpul dan sudah usang, dan bahkan kurang dari genggaman tangannya. Bukan berarti pensil itu tidak ada harganya.

Ia meletakkan seluruh kotak pensil itu dengan sedikit kuat. Perasaan untuk menulis hilang sudah. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah karena pensil yang mempengaruhinya. Dirinya menggeleng. Pensil hanya sesuatu yang ia jadikan alasan.

Duduk di dekat jendela dalam sebuah kafe kecil, tempat favoritnya untuk berkunjung. Ia menoleh menatap jendela di sebelah kanan.

Hujan. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak sadar? Perempuan itu terkekeh. Ia menatap lurus ke jalanan. Orang-orang berlari mencari tempat berteduh. Ino Wallace menatap langit di luar sana melalui kaca jendela. Kumpulan awan kelabu yang tebal menandakan hujan akan turun lebih lama, atau sudah dari tadi? Sudah berapa lama hujan? Hanya segelintir orang yang mencari tempat berteduh, wanita itu sadar. Ia berkonsentrasi mendengar rintik hujan. Itu dia, suara halus seperti derap langkah di balik lagu kafe yang mengalun. Hujan manis, ungkapan yang akan dilontarkan jika neneknya ada saat ini.

Bukan, bukan hujan deras hingga dingin terasa menusuk tulang. Juga bukan hujan ringan hingga tak menimbulkan suara. Melainkan hujan yang menghilangkan hawa gerah dengan suara menari-nari yang terdengar diatas atap. Tetes-tetes air hujan jatuh menuruni permukaan jendela. Ino mendekatkan wajah untuk melihat dengan jelas. Ia mengangkat jari telunjuknya perlahan, menyentuh permukaan kaca jendela. Dingin, ia menarik jarinya menjauh. Jejak embun dari jari itu membuat Ino sedikit tersenyum.

Tak mempedulikan pandangan orang di depan sana, ia menempelkan sisi wajah sebelah kanan. Dan menutup mata. Pikiran sang peremuan mengembara dalam diam. Sisi jendela di dekat wajahnya berembun, seiring dengan hembusan nafas Ino yang menyentuh permukaan jendela. Perlahan Ino menarik kembali wajahnya.

Perhatian Ino kembali pada suasana kafe yang sering yang di tempatinya. Kasir, dekat dengan pintu masuk dengan meja besar yang sudah usang karena tak pernah dicat ulang dan sebuah mesin untuk mencetak struk diatas meja. Letaknya tidak pernah berubah sejak lima tahun lalu, waktu pertama kali ia datang. Meja-meja bundar yang disusun dalam sebuah ruangan yang tak lebih luas dari sebuah ruang kelas sekolah-nya dulu. Hanya sekitar sembilan sampai sepuluh meja. Masing-masing meja terdiri dari dua sampai empat kursi. Kecuali disini. Tempat yang selalu Ino tempati. Hanya memiliki sebuah kursi. Maka itu ia suka.

Suara lirih musik terdengar memenuhi kafe. I Won't Give Up by J. M'raz mengalun merdu. Tatapan Ino teralih ke arah sisi tembok di belakangnya. Membuatnya sedikit memutar tubuh.

Banyak foto yang terpampang di sana. Di atas permukaan dinding berwarna coklat gelap, dan hiasan bunga yang biasa di gambar oleh anak-anak dengan berbagai ukuran dan warna. Ino hanya bisa melihat beberapa dari sini. Walaupun ia berada di dekat dinding, masalah penglihatan yang menjadi penghalang. Meskipun begitu beberapa foto sudah tercetak jelas dalam ingatannya.

Di atas salah satu bunga dengan kelopak merah ada sebuah foto seorang pria tua yang memakai sweater merah dan celana kain hitam duduk dengan kedua cucunya. Melihat kemiripan garis mata dan hidung mereka.Tak lebih dari enam tahun, mungkin. Keduanya gadis manis dengan rambut hitam lebat dan berkepang dua. Mereka tersenyum manis menatap arah kamera dengan kedua sudut mulut juga dress kuning seterang mentari yang penuh dengan noda eskrim.

Persis dibawah bingkai foto kakek, sebuah foto seorang wanita dengan pakaian yang serba putih. Topi, blouse, celana pendek. Ia berjongkok memegang leher seekor Golden Retriever dan tersenyum di depan kafe. Ada juga sebuah foto seorang pria dengan pasangannya berpose didepan kasir. Sang pria dengan sebelah tangan memeluk pinggang sang wanita, sebelah tangan membentuk pose peace di depan wajah dan tersenyum lebar. Ekspresi sang wanita dengan senyum lepas menujukkan betapa bahagia mereka. Baju pasangan yang di kenakan menangkap pandangan Ino. Baju biru si pria sebuah panah menunjuk kearah wanita. Sebuah kata Mine tercetak di bawahnya. Hanya arah panah yang berbeda.

Ino menghela nafas. Ide untuk kelanjutan novel yang sedang ia tulis sama sekali buntu. Ia mengusap wajah dengan sebelah tangan kanannya. Sekali. Dua kali. Kemudian tatapannya beralih menuju gelas plastik besar diatas meja. Tangannya meraih gelas yang sudah dingin itu. Meneguk dengan cepat teh yang ia pesan sejak sejam yang lalu. Ia terlalu larut dalam bayangan novelnya hingga melupakan minuman yang sudah ada dari tadi.

Suara lonceng terdengar. Ino mengangkat wajahnya dari tumpukan kertas kosong. Seorang wanita dengan kemeja merah dan rok selutut memasuki kafe dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Salah satu pelayan yang ia ketahui bernama Nina, menghampiri wanita muda itu dengan sebuah handuk kering ditangannya. Wanita itu, Ino sadari, menggigil dengan hebat. Raut muka perempuan dengan rambut hitam sebahu dan mata hitam kelam terlihat berterima kasih pada Nina. Ia menempati meja kosong didepan Ino, memunggunginya.

"Kopi, tolong." Ucap wanita itu lirih. Nina mengangguk dan menawarkan beberapa makanan seperti roti isi, puding, dan beberapa cemilan manis untuk tambahan. Wanita itu menggeleng lemah dan tersenyum tipis.

Ino menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya. Sudut bawah sebelah kanan kertas menjadi tertekuk terkena siku. Ia melirik kebawah melihat kondisi kertas dan kembali menatap wanita didepannya mengabaikan kondisi kertas. Cantik, dewasa. Tipe idaman setiap pria.

Ia menatap bayangannya di jendela. Rambut pirang di potong pendek seperti laki-laki. Sepasang mata violet dengan kantung tebal di bawahnya, alis tipis, hidung mungil, bibir atas yang sedikit lebih besar dan tidak simetris. Leher yang kaku. Ia menghela nafas, memijat lehernya sedikit. Bergadang berhari-hari, dan duduk didepan komputer berjam-jam penyebabnya.

Ah, lagu kafe berganti. All I Wanna Be by Lenka. Ia kembali memandang refleksi dirinya, kaos lengan panjang putih, celana training. Pakaian yang membuatnya nyaman.

Dering lagu I Will Always Love You by Whitney Housten mengalun. Ino menoleh dan meraih ponsel dalam tasnya.

"Hallo." Ino menyapa tanpa melihat nama pemanggil.

"Ino? Suaramu serak. Kau dimana?" suara diseberang terdengar marah dan khawatir. Ino menghela nafas, lagi. Sahabatnya Sakura, tidak akan suka mendengar jawabannya.

"Kafe." Ucap Ino tanpa semangat. Kemudian ia berdeham untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya. Ino menggigit bibir menunggu omelan yang biasa Sakura lakukan saat dirinya kesal. Hening. Ino mengerutkan kening. Tidak biasanya Sakura diam.

"Sakura?" tanya Ino ragu. Ia khawatir jika temannya diam. Beberapa menit berlalu dalam hening. Ia mendengar Sakura menghela nafas. Uh, oh. Ini lebih buruk dari omelan.

"Ino..." suara lelah Sakura terdengar.

"Aku tahu kau mengejar deadline novelmu. Tapi bisakah paling tidak kau bersenang-senang sebentar? Berhari-hari mengurung diri dikamar memikirkan ide menulis bisa membuatmu mati kesepian. Dan biar kutebak kau hanya menatap kertas kosong tanpa menulis. Paling-paling kau bosan dan kemudian menatap orang-orang melalui jendela. ops, aku lupa. Sekarang hujan, artinya kau bukan mengamati tapi melamun menatap hujan." Ino memutar bola matanya. Drama Queen. Ino tersenyum, Sakura memang yang paling mengerti dirinya.

"Sakura..." Ino hendak protes, membela dirinya. Hanya dipotong tajam oleh ucapan Sakura tentang dirinya yang tidak makan teratur, bergadang, kulitnya pucat seperti mayat. Ino mendengar setengah hati, bukan pertama kali Sakura berceloteh. Jika sudah begini Sakura malah seperti ibunya yang cerewet.

Ia berdiri bergerak untuk membereskan kertas kosong dengan sebelah tangan. Memutuskan akan lebih mudah dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mengapit ponsel diantara bahu kanan dan sisi kepala. Memasukan semua peralatan menulis, kertas ke dalam sebuah tas selempang berwarna hijau yang selalu ia kenakan. Tas berbahan kain dengan tulisan Fight berwarna putih.

"Hei, kau dengar tidak?"

"Ah, maaf Sakura. Tadi kau bilang apa?" suara menghela nafas terdengar lagi dari seberang telepon.

"Kubilang lebih baik kau ikut kami pergi berlibur beberapa hari." Ino menghentikan kegiatannya. Meraih ponsel dengan tangan kiri, menoleh menatap keluar jendela. Masih hujan ternyata. Ia kembali duduk.

"Tapi.."

"Lebih baik kau pergi berlibur. Siapa tahu dengan begitu pikiran mu akan lebih segar." Ino memejamkan mata. Dan menarik nafas dengan perlahan, saat sebuah suara memutuskan lamunannya.

"Permisi, kupikir tadi kau sudah mau pergi saat berdiri dan beres-beres." Suara bass seorang lelaki dengan sedikit nada sinis. Ino membuka mata. Lelaki berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Lelaki itu menatapnya sedikit kesal. Ino melihat sekitar kafe. Semua tempat sudah penuh oleh pengunjung.

"Hei Ino? Kau dengar aku?"

"Nanti kuhubungi lagi Sakura." Dengan ucapan itu Ino menutup ponsel, kemudian ia sadar meja tempat wanita berambut hitam masih kosong sebuah kursi. Ia mendongak menatap pria yang memotong pembicaraannya dengan Sakura. Kemudian menunjuk pada kursi kosong dengan lirikan matanya dan menatap pria itu lagi. Mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk Ino dan kemudian menggeleng. Ino merengut.

Pria itu memakai jas, kemeja, celana berwarna hitam. Sebelah tangan memegang segelas plastik besar. Tangan satunya berada dalam saku celana. Hanya dasi pria itu yang berwarna merah. Biasanya yang membeli kopi dengan gelas plastik akan membawa minumannya keluar. Karena saat ini hujan, bukankah seharusnya ia memesan cangkir? Ino menepis pikirannya. Terserah pria itu tentu saja.

"Aku sudah dapat tempat saat kau mau pergi tadi." Ucap pria itu dengan sedikit nada humor saat melihat ekspresi kesal wanita muda didepannya. Ino membuka mulut untuk mengucapkan sesuatu kemudian menutup mulutnya kembali. Ia mendesah kemudian menatap ke luar jendela. Masih hujan, walau sudah menjadi gerimis. Ino berdiri kemudian memasukkan kertas terakhir yang ada di mejanya ke dalam tas. Dan berjalan keluar tanpa menoleh pada pria yang dianggapnya pengganggu.

"Pria menyebalkan." Gerutu Ino pelan.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Kurama Namikaze saat memasuki ruang kafe yang hangat adalah sosok wanita yang menempelkan sisi wajahnya pada jendela disisi tubuhnya. Wanita itu memejamkan mata. Kurama tersentak saat seorang pelayan kafe menyentuh jas yang ia lampirkan di lengan untuk di gantung di sebuah tiang khusus untuk jas pelanggan. Ia menolak dengan tegas. Sorot mata tajam ia berikan pada gadis pelayan yang menyambutnya. Jane. Atau begitulah yang tertera di papan namanya, terlihat kaget. Dengan langkah yang tergesa meninggalkan Kurama, dan memasuki sebuah pintu putih bertuliskan khusus pegawai.

Kurama berjalan menuju kasir. Memesan segelas plastik besar americano coffe. Ia berdiri menunggu. Dan matanya kembali menatap gadis yang sekarang sedang menerima telefon. Ekspresinya berubah dari satu menit ke menit lainnya. Membuat Kurama tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyum.

"Pesanan anda pak." Annie, pegawai kasir yang cukup mengenal Kurama menawarkan senyum dan memberi kopi pesanannya. Pria itu menoleh dan merogoh dompet dalam kantung celananya. Kakinya akan melangkah meninggalkan kafe setelah ia membayar. Itu rencananya. Tapi kaki itu malah melangkah menjauhi kasir dan pintu masuk. Saat dilihatnya gadis itu berdiri hendak membereskan barang, kemudian terduduk lagi di kursi.

"Permisi, kupikir tadi kau sudah mau pergi saat berdiri dan beres-beres." Kurama ingin tahu apa reaksi wanita yang memikatnya sejak awal masuk ke kafe. Kening gadis itu merengut membuat Kurama gemas.

"Nanti kuhubungi lagi Sakura." Kurama tertawa dalam hati. Wanita itu terdengar kesal dalam pendengarannya. Siapa namanya? Apakah pantas jika ia bertanya. Terlihat wanita itu bertambah kesal saat Kurama menolak duduk di sebuah kursi kosong satu meja depan yang sedang ditempati seorang wanita. Kurama tidak peduli tampang maupun penampilan wanita lain.

"Aku sudah dapat tempat saat kau mau pergi tadi." Lihat bibir merah mungil itu mengerucut dan membuka-menutup hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Dengan tampang kesal wanita itu membereskan peralatannya. Memasukkan kedalam sebuah tas hijau usang. Kurama mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat dilihat wanita itu pergi melenggang keluar pintu kafe menerobos hujan. Ia terus melihat sampai sosok punggung itu menghilang di ujung jalan.

Tersenyum. Pria itu duduk menempati kursi yang ditinggalkan Ino tadi dan menikmati kehangatan kopi yang sudah dibelinya. Pria itu tertawa pelan dan menyesap kopi. Menikmati lagu L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole yang mengalun memenuhi seluruh kafe.

14 Oktober 2014

Rumah Pantai

Desa Konohagakure

02.13 Pm

Day 1

Ia menikmati secangkir teh hangat dengan sedikit madu di dalamnya. Mengamati kegiatan didepan kafe melalui jendela disebelah kanan. Aktifitas rutin yang selalu dilakukan. Pria dan wanita dengan berbagai macam profesi berlalu lalang, berdesakan menuju kantor. Sama seperti dirinya yang menjadikan kegiatan mengamati dengan rutin, beberapa orang juga melakukan yang sama. Seorang pria muda memakai topi merah berlari membawa beberapa bungkus pizza siap antar. Pesanan untuk kantor yang terletak beberapa blok.

Tak jauh dari pria bertopi merah, seorang pria dengan perut berlipat berjalan menuju gerobak penjual hotdog. Pakaiannya selalu sama setiap harinya. Kaos putih yang sudah tipis. Terlihat sesak di bagian perut hingga menampilkan beberapa lipatan lemak. Bagian ketiak berwarna kuning. Celana karet selutut digunakannya.

Meskipun begitu pria itu selalu tersenyum ramah. Ia membeli hotdog sambil menatap ke seberang jalan. Dimana seorang wanita dengan topi hijau lebar dan dress hijau selutut merapikan bunga ditokonya. Wanita itu tersenyum. Mencium aroma bunga yang baru mekar dan segar. Selama lima tahun Ino melihat pria hotdog itu hanya mengamati dari jauh. Sesekali kakinya melangkah ragu hendak menyebrang. Hingga sekarang kaki itu tidak pernah melewati batas jalan.

Seorang anak kecil berlari memasuki toko bunga itu, memeluk wanita bunga dengan erat. Tingginya yang tidak lebih dari selutut membuat wanita itu tersenyum. Menyesuaikan tinggi dengan anak perempuan manis yang memeluknya, dan memeluk balik. Melihat adegan itu pria hotdog tersenyum getir. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Ino menatap punggung pria itu menjauh dan menghela nafas. Ekspresi wanita bunga memandang pria hotdog dengan tatapan yang dapat diartikan rindu. Juga sedih.

Atau seharusnya seperti itu setiap pagi. Tapi kali ini ia di sini. Berdiri menatap lautan yang berhadapan dengan rumah kecil tempatnya menginap selama liburan. Ino menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Berusaha sedapat mungkin menghilangkan perasaan mual selama perjalanan tadi. Tiga jam di pesawat dan dua jam perjalanan dengan bis. Cukup melelahkan apalagi untuk dirinya yang mudah mabuk.

Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan minyak angin yang di bawanya dari dalam tas selempang hijau dan mengoleskan pada permukaan perutnya. Mengenakan baju tanpa lengan berwarna biru muda dan celana jeans pendek biru tua. Ino membuka pintu rumah kayu mungil dengan kunci yang di berikan Sakura padanya.

Ia masih ingat dengan jelas.

Sakura dengan rambut merah tergerai rapi di balik punggung, mata hijau sedalam lautan, bibir mungil tipis, alis rapi yang terlukis dengan cantik di kening. Berdiri didepan gerbang rumah Ino dengan sebuah payung polos berwarna biru tua, melindungi diri dari hujan. Menatapnya garang. Ia yang saat itu basah kuyup dan kedinginan hanya tersenyum lemah. Kemudian semua berlalu dalam sekejap. Dan entah bagaimana ia menyetujui permintaan Sakura untuk berlibur.

Pikirannya kembali ke menganalisa keadaan rumah pantai yang sudah di pesan Sakura. Ia berdiri menelaah ruang yang pertama ia masuki. Ruang bersantai, tv, sofa hijau muda, dan sebuah meja kayu pendek ditengahnya. Ino berjalan perlahan menuju salah satu sofa dan menduduki sofa itu dengan lega. Sebentar saja, pikirnya. Ia ingin beristirahat. Sakura dan rombongan mereka akan sampai sebentar lagi. Lebih baik ia beristirahat menghilangkan mualnya.

Mata violet itu tertutup perlahan dan menyisakan suara nafas yang teratur.

"Nona...?" suara seorang pria mengusik tidurku. Aku melenguh pelan. Leherku pegal. Tanganku meraba mencari ponsel yang biasanya terletak di atas meja di sebelah kasur. Aku terus meraba-raba.

"Nona?" kali ini suara pria itu terdengar seperti ingin tertawa. Aku mengernyit. Kemana hpku? Aku sedikit membuka mata. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah sepasang mata hijau yang menatapku dengan intens. Kulihat alis hitamnya berkerut, bibirnya rapat, rahangnya. Oh, rahangnya sangat pria sekali.

Tokoh yang biasanya menjadi pemeran utama dalam sebuah novel. Aku tersenyum membayangkan tokoh yang akan ku gambarkan. Alis hitam tebal, kelopak mata di kedua matanya memiliki lipatan, bulu mata lentik, sedikit kantung mata terlihat samar, hidung tegas dan mancung, kulitnya putih. Tapi..., aku merengut. Tokoh yang akan digambarkan dalam novelnya tidak akan bergetar menawan tawa, ia akan menatap tokoh perempuan dengan intens kemudian mengatakan kata-kata manis seperti..

"Nona? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" kurang lebih seperti itu. aku kembali tersenyum. Ya, seperti itu. Aku masih mengantuk jadi kuputuskan untuk tidur lagi. Mataku sudah hampir terpejam ketika kuingat tokohku belum kuberi nama.

"Leo.." ucapku pelan. Dan aku kembali tertidur.

Pria dua puluh sembilan tahun itu berdiri mematung tidak percaya. Menatap wanita muda yang seenaknya memasuki villa yang sudah dipesannya untuk liburan sepekan setelah bekerja keras. Ia menggeleng dan memijit batang hidungnya. Tanpa sadar ia tertawa pelan. Melihat orang asing yang seenaknya masuk dan bahkan tidur diatas sofa di villa yang sudah ia pesan. Membuat Kiba kesal. Pikirannya suram tubuhnya kaku. Mata yang biasa bersinar menunjukkan kecerdasannya sekarang tampak lelah dalam pantulan jendela. Mengernyit dan kemudian ia kembali tertawa. Apa boleh buat, pikirnya. Ia tak tega membangunkan wanita yang tertidur seperti seorang putri dalam sebuah dongeng.

Suara dering ponsel dari tas yang dikenakan wanita violet membuyarkan lamunan Kiba. Dengan perlahan ia mengambil ponsel tamu tak diundangnya. Dengan ragu ia mengangkat ponsel, menunggu sapaan.

"INO???? Kau bilang akan datang lebih dulu? Dimana kau? Kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Pria dengan mata hijau melirik wanita yang 'mampir' dikediaman sementaranya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Maaf, tapi ini bukan Ino." Dengan tenang pria itu menjawab. Beberapa detik berlalu dalam hening.

"Si-siapa? Tu-tunggu, dimana Ino? Ini siapa?"

"Tenanglah Nona, temanmu saat ini ada bersamaku." Jawabnya sambil menyamankan posisi duduk dan merangkul wanita yang terlelap diatas sofanya.

"Biarkan aku berbicara dengannya! Siapa kau?" Kiba tersenyum. Sudah lama sekali ia bisa santai dan bersenang-senang seperti ini.

"Maaf, tapi saat ini Ino sedang tidak sadarkan diri.."

"Kiba." Ucap pria itu lagi dengan nada datar. Aroma segar Ino bercampur dengan angin laut membuat Kiba terpana. Ia mengecup singkat kepala wanita yang sudah ia ketahui namanya. Ino. Nama yang cantik.

"Namaku Kiba. Lalu, jika kau ingin temanmu kembali dengan selamat... turuti permintaanku..."

"Ngghh..." Ino melenguh. Ia menyamankan posisi tubuhnya. Hangat. Aroma mint sedikit mengumbar. Ah, aroma Leo. Pikir wanita muda itu.

"Sudah puas tidur putri sallju?" Ino mengerjapkan matanya. Ia berkedip. Menatap sepasang mata hijau, tokoh fiksi yang ia ciptakan dalam pikirannya.

"Leo?" suaranya serak. Sudah berapa lama ia tidur. Ino memandang jendela yang berada di belakang tubuh Leo. Ia membelalakan matanya. Diluar sudah gelap. Jam berapa ini? Dengan panik Ino mencari ponsel disekitarnya. Kemudian ia sadar. Ia sedang liburan, ponselnya didalam tas. Tas selempang di sebelah pinggangnya ia sambar. Mencari ponsel dengan cover merah miliknya. Hilang. Tidak ada.

"Dimana?" Gumamnya. Ia berhenti dan mendongak menatap pria yang sedang balik menatapnya dengan terpukau. Ino terdiam.

"Leo?" suara seraknya memecah keheningan.

Keningnya berkerut.

Kemudian ia menatap sekeliling.

Meja kayu pendek, sofa hijau, televisi, layar lebar ternyata, dan dinding kayu berwarna coklat gelap. Mana Sakura? Temannya yang lain? Hinata, Erika, Marine?

Suara tawa Kiba memecah pemikiran Ino. Pandangan keduanya bertemu, dan saat itulah baru wanita itu sadari. Leo bukan tokoh fiksi. Perlahan wajah mungil itu memanas. Merasa tindakannya sangat memalukan. Hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi apa? Tidak ada satupun kalimat maupun alasan yang terlintas dalam pikirannya. Ino mengepalkan tangannya. Ia memutuskan untuk diam dan membiarkan 'Leo' yang berbicara.

Kiba Inuzuka, untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama, ia tertawa. Tertawa sampai perutnya kram. Ia menatap Ino melalui celah jemari tangan yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Rona merah di wajah Ino, perlahan membuat tawanya mereda. Ia sadar, gadis itu menunggunya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ekhem." Setelah waktu berlalu dengan hening. Pria dua puluh sembilan tahun itu bermaksud memulai percakapan.

"Jadi, nona... bisa kutahu siapa namamu?" dengan nada polos Kiba bertanya. Ia menampilkan cengiran nakal.

"Ino." Suara yang nyaris menyerupai bisikan. Jika saja televisi didekat mereka menyala, Kiba bertaruh ia tidak akan bisa mendengar sepatah katapun.

"Maaf, sebenarnya siapa kau? Bukankah tempat ini yang sudah kami pesan—maksudku, aku dan teman-temanku?" Kiba menahan senyum. Berharap ia bisa menampilkan sosok yang terganggu jika privasinya direbut.

"Sangat tidak sopan. Anda, yang memasuki villa sewaanku tanpa ijin. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Nona." Kiba menjawab dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata Nona yang ia ucapkan dan mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ino terlihat semakin panik. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kunci yang diberikan Sakura cocok. Tidak mungkin salah, kan?

"Tunggu, biar kuambilkan minum. Kau tidur cukup lama." Kiba beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur yang berada di pojok ruangan. Villa yang dipesannya termasuk simpel. Hanya ada dua ruang. Ruang santai yang terhubung dengan dapur, dan kamar tidur dengan sebuah toilet kecil disisinya.

"Ehm, maaf.." ucap Ino semakin pelan diakhir kalimat.

"Ada apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Kiba. Ia tidak mendengar Ino. Mengeluarkan dua buah mug dari dalam rak kayu diatas kepalanya, dan mengeluarkan toples berisi coklat bubuk juga setoples gula pasir.

"Dimana toilet?" kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras. Kiba kembali tertawa.

"Kau lihat pintu itu? Masuk saja." Ujar Kiba memasukkan beberapa sendok coklat kedalam ke dua mug. Ia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup perlahan. Kemudian kembali membuat coklat hangat untuk keduanya.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Ino adalah jendela. Jendela besar, dari langit-langit sampai permukaan lantai, tertutup dengan kain putih tipis yang tertiup angin laut. Ino berjalan tanpa sadar. Sebelah kirinya sebuah kasur besar yang luas. Dengan kepala kasur tertempel di sisi dinding. Di sisi dinding sebelah kanannya sebuah rak hitam dengan empat laci yang tertutup. Sebuah televisi layar lebar dengan ukuran lebih kecil dari yang ia lihat di ruang santai tadi terletak diatasnya.

Ia melangkah tanpa sadar menuju jedela. Pemandangan melalui kain tipis terlihat mengaggumkan saat malam. Ino menyentuh jendela itu. menggesernya perlahan, matanya menatap gelombang air laut yang menabrak beberapa karang. Rumah pantai ini lebih dekat dengan laut dari kelihatannya.

Tersenyum tipis. Ino melangkah menuju balkon kecil di kamar itu, dan menyandarkan jemarinya pada teralis besi yang membatasi balkon kamar dengan pantai. Kemudian menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam. Meresapi dingin angin laut yang memenuhi paru-parunya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintasi benaknya. Ia mengambil mp3 dan menyetel lagu A Thousand Years by Cristina Pery dari dalam tas yang masih dikenakannya dan ikut bergumam pelan. Kemudian ia duduk di sebuah kursi yang tersedia di balkon, mengeluarkan pensil, kertas kosong. Ia letakkan diatas meja kayu bundar kecil, cukup untuk menulis. Ia menggeser kursi, menyesuaikan sudut yang nyaman untuk menulis. Penggambaran saat dilaut, udara yang asin dan sebagainya.

Kiba menatap jarum jam yang berada di dinding tepat di atas televisi. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit. Coklat yang ia buat sudah mendingin sejak beberapa menit lalu. Kiba bangkit dari posisi duduk kemudian berjalan memasuki kamar. Ia membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Dan menyelinap masuk tanpa suara. Mungkinkah perempuan itu tidur?

Sesosok bayangan dari balik kain jendelanya terlihat berkutat dengan sesuatu diatas meja. Siluet tubuh samar, rambut pirang dan alunan lagu yang wanita itu gumamkan membuat Kiba terpaku. Cantik. Hanya itu yang mengisi benaknya. Ia menggelengkan kepala. Menyadarkan pikirannya. Kiba mundur perlahan. Tak ingin merusak suasana damai yang saat ini dirasakan dirinya maupun wanita itu.

Tbc..

Next chap.

Chapter 2 : Mysterious Guy-day 2,

Arigatou gozaimassu~

Review? _

for my sister Itoukyuuchan

Dia pecinta Ino


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


  
  


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

Story: FLOWERLADYPHANTOM

Warning:   
OOC,Typo's (harap maklum) ,DLL.

  
  


.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Mysterious Guy- day 2, day 3.

14 Oktober 2014  
Suatu tempat,  
11.40 Pm  
  
  


"Ini pesananmu Andrew." Seorang pria berjanggut hitam menyerahkan segelas plastik besar minuman. Tangan dengan bekas luka yang melintang diatas kepalan tangannya menyahut. Asuma menegang. Berapa kalipun ia melihat bekas luka yang di dapat rekannya, ia tetap tidak akan terbiasa.

Luka yang begitu dalam hingga menyisakan bekas. Kulit disekitar luka itu yang melepuh, luka bakar. Luka sayat yang kemudian dibakar. Asuma menggeleng. Entah kejadian macam apa yang menimpa Andrew. Misteri yang sampai sekarang belum ia pecahkan. Lebih tepat, kejadian yang tak diceritakan rekannya selama mereka bekerja sama.

"Hm, thanks." Topi hijau dan rambut hitam sebahu menutupi sebagian wajah pria yang dipanggil Andrew itu. Asuma menempati ruang kosong di sebelah Andrew. Dengan sebatang rokok yang terselip pada bibirnya. Mereka duduk diatas sebuah kursi panjang sebuah taman. Dengan sedikit penerangan dari lampu jalan.

Kedua pria itu tenggelam dalam lamunan masing-masing. Sesekali menyesap kopi dalam diam. Suara hewan malam bersahut-sahutan. Entah berapa menit berlalu, sampai kemudian Asuma memutuskan untuk bertanya maksud Andrew yang meminta untuk menemuinya ditaman dan dengan minuman hangat. Asuma merapatkan jaket tebal ke tubuhnya. Hampir tengah malam di musim gugur. Terutama di Rusia. Benar-benar menyiksa.

"Aku ingin berhenti." Bisikan Andrew membuat Asuma terbatuk dengan asap rokok yang dihisapnya. Lelaki dengan janggut sewarna dengan rambut coklat chestnutnya menatap Andrew tak percaya. Ia membuang sisa rokok yang sedang dihisap, tak peduli sekalipun dengan kenyataan rokok itu bahkan baru terbakar tak sampai setengahnya. Ia bangkit berdiri di hadapan Andrew. Menatap pria yang sudah ia kenal sejak tiga tahun lalu.

"Apa maksudmu berhenti? Kita sudah sejauh ini Rew!" ucapan yang hampir dengan nada membentak itu membuat Andrew tertawa. Cukup untuk membungkam Asuma. Perlahan pria muda itu bangkit berdiri, membersihkan mantel coklat mahalnya.

Mendongkan menatap langit, Andrew menghela nafas. Melihat uap putih yang tercipta saat ia melakukannya. Kemudian ia menatap Asuma. Senior yang cukup ia hormati selama menjalankan tugas mereka bersama.

"Aku sudah lelah. Lagipula, misi ini sudah kuanggap selesai. Sisa misi yang harus dibereskan dapat kau lakukan sendiri Asuma. Kau berhutang banyak padaku. Aku menggantikanmu dilapangan karena aku tahu kau sudah mempunyai istri dan anak yang menunggumu dirumah." Ujar Andrew. Sepasang mata biru dingin menatap mata coklat Asuma. Ia menantang Asuma mengatakan sesuatu. Kenyataan tak terbantah tentang Asuma yang berhutang banyak padanya.

Asuma terdiam. Mengingat beberapa saat lalu ia baru saja mencium kening anak lelakinya saat meninggalkan rumah. Ia tahu, sangat tahu. Pekerjaan yang ia lakukan dibanding Andrew tidak bisa dibandingkan. Ia hanya bekerja di balik meja. Mengatur pertemuan, membuat laporan, dan mengawasi beberapa target. Itupun masih dalam jarak aman.

Asuma mengatur emosi. Ia kembali duduk, menatap Andrew. Rekannya terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

Asuma tertawa miris, apa yang bisa ia ketahui tentang Andrew? Bahkan sampai sekarang ia belum pernah melihat sosoknya tanpa penyamaran. Andrew masih belum mempercayai dirinya. Tidak. Andrew tidak akan pernah percaya pada siapapun. Itu satu hal yang sudah pasti Asuma ketahui.

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Asuma kembali menyalakan sebatang rokok dengan pemantik klasiknya. Andrew berjalan mendekat dan duduk kembali di sebelah Asuma. Di sudut matanya ia melihat Asuma berdecak kesal. Berkali-kali mencoba menyalakan pemantik dan gagal dan menggerutu kecil saat ia memasukkan kembali pemantik dan rokoknya. Meraih pemantiknya sendiri dan melempar ke arah Asuma.

"Untukmu. Sudah saatnya kau ganti pemantik." Ujar Andrew tak acuh. Andrew bukan perokok. Setidaknya itu yang ia inginkan dan kenyataan ia tetap menghisap batang nikotin tidak akan berubah. Meskipun ia bukan perokok berat seperti Asuma.

"Thanks." Mereka kembali diam, selagi Asuma kembali menyalakan rokok. Kali ini tanpa kesusahan apapun. Menghembus asap rokok setelah dengan syukur dihisap, Asuma bersuara.

"Jadi.. Kau akan kemana? Kau benar akan berhenti?"

Andrew terdiam sejenak menerawang kedepan. Beberapa meter didepan mereka ia melihat kehidupan tenang dan damai warga sipil. Toko roti yang buka dua puluh empat jam, walau hanya pagi hari aroma roti panggang menyebar sampai ke taman. Toko kecil yang menjual beberapa buku dan peralatan rumah tangga.

Ia tidak akan merindukan kehidupannya sebagai mata-mata. Sudah cukup banyak penderitaan dan kematian yang ia lihat selama hidupnya. Ia mengeluarkan tangan yang berada dalam saku jaketnya. Melihat bekas luka yang membuatnya miris. Hanya salah satu luka. Dan akan terus bertambah selama ia bekerja dalam pekerjaan berbahaya ini. Satu demi satu, hingga tak ada yang tersisa. Hanya penyesalan dan sebuah batu nisan.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Sherlock?" Andrew tersenyum tipis mendengar panggilan Asuma padanya. Menyesap lagi kopi yang sudah mulai mendingin. Ia memutar-mutar gelas kopi di tangannya. Menyentuh tulisan Coffe tanpa arti. Ia tertawa.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Dan kembali menatap Asuma. Menilai pria yang sudah menjadi rekannya selama beberapa tahun.

"Ingat beberapa blok dari Resto tempat kita makan siang minggu lalu? Yang kukatakan padamu, sebagai tempat pertemuan mafia?" kini semua rasa humor dan simpati hilang dari raut wajah Asuma. Rahangnya mengeras.

Andrew memelankan suaranya.

"Jauhi tempat itu Asuma. Aku memang mengatakan padamu, sisa misi kita bisa kau bereskan..." Andrew menarik nafas. Seluruh tubuhnya yang sudah tegang dari tadi sudah mencapai batas. Menyerahkan beban tubuhnya pada senderan kursi. Ia kembali berbicara.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" Nada bingung dalam suara Asuma terdengar jelas.

"Satu-satunya tempat yang tak perlu kau sentuh Asuma. Serahkan pada yang lain. Katakan saja pada Kyle. Ia yang akan menggantikanku ke sana." Sekali lagi Andrew berdiri merapikan mantel. Ia memunggungi Asuma.

"Lalu apa arti misi yang sudah kita jalani selama tujuh bulan ini?" Ujar Asuma geram. Sekarang ia mengerti maksud Andrew. Jika bukan ia atau Andrew yang membongkar kejahatan transaksi itu, apa gunanya? Pikir Asuma marah. Ia tak mengerti dengan cara Andrew bekerja.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu Asuma. Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu." Andrew menolehkan kepalan dan menatap Asuma dengan matanya yang dingin. Asuma tercekat dalam nafasnya. ia melihat Andrew pergi berjalan menjauh tanpa menoleh lagi. Meninggalkannya seorang diri untuk berfikir. Dan menit demi menit berlalu hingga tak terasa hari sudah berganti. Pria dengan nama Asuma itu berdiri, ia telah membuat keputusan. Dan dengan keyakinannya ia berjalan meninggalkan dua buah gelas kopi dan sebuah pemantik diatas bangku taman. Saksi bisu percakapan antar kedua pria yang entah akan bertemu lagi atau tidak di masa berikutnya.

.

.

.

.

Rumah pantai

15 Oktober 2014

12.04

Suara dari luar kamar membuat Ino terbangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya terasa pegal karena tertidur di atas meja. Kertas yang ia gunakan semalam untuk membuat tokoh-tokoh berserakan sampai ke lantai. Perlahan Ino mengambil kertas-kertas itu dan menyusunnya. Sebuah senyum kecil di bibir Ino ketika mengingat tokoh yang dibuatnya semalam.

Akhirnya terciptalah semalam setelah beberapa minggu tersendat memikirkan karakter yang Ino inginkan untuk novel selanjutnya. Dengan hati riang Ino melangkah ke jendela kamarnya. Membuka, dan menghirup dalam aroma laut yang segar di pagi hari ini. Atau mungkin siang, pikir Ino, tangan wanita itu menutupi matanya saat terkena sengat matahari.

Suara zing, rebusan air terdengar dari luar. Ino kembali mengingat pria yang semalam membangunkannya. 'Leo' senyum Ino lagi. Melihat ruangan kamar dengan seksama Ino menyadari Kopernya sudah di letakan dengan rapi di sudut kamar. Ino mengambil baju, handuk merahnya dan bersiap mandi.

Kiba menoleh melihat Ino yang keluar dari kamar. Dengan rambut setengah basahnya wanita itu terlihat lebih pucat. Kiba berdecak pelan. Walaupun sudah terbiasa melihat sosok ringkih ataupun dingin baginya kesehatan adalah segalanya. Seperti yang banyak orang katakan 'di dalam tubuh yang sehat terdapat jiwa yang kuat'.

Lelaki itu memutuskan membuatkan teh hangat untuk Ino, namun suara wanita itu mengejutkannya.

"Hey, um.. maaf aku belum tau namamu?" ujar Ino, tubuh mungilnya bergerak menuju ponsel yang di letakkan Kiba semalam di atas meja tengah. Kiba melihat wanita itu bergerak dengan pelan.

"Aku rasa sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menanyakan itu Miss.. jika aku adalah seorang pembunuh mungkin anda sekarang sudah menjadi mayat."celetuk Kiba.

Ino terkekeh mendengar ucapan pria asing itu. Matanya membaca pesan di handphonenya.

'Kami akan menyusulmu Ino, tenang saja, jauhi pria brengsek itu' 17.50 PM.

'Sudah sampai Bandara Ino.' 21.20 PM

'Kami sedang naik mobil. Kau tenang saja!!!!' 22.30 PM

"Kiba" jawab pria itu lagi. Tangan pria menuang teko air panas ke dalam sebuah cangir. Jemari jentik, pikir Ino. Sangat cocok untuk pria setinggi Kiba.

"Maafkan aku, tapi, kemarin kunci yang diberikan benar, apa mungkin anda yang salah?" tanya Ino. Tangannya menerima cangkir teh dari Kiba. Pria itu mengajaknya duduk di sofa, sambil memegang cangkir miliknya sendiri.

Ekspresi lelaki itu sepintas tampak aneh. Kiba mengingat percakapannya dengan Jiraiya. Pemilik villa sekaligus mantan rekannya 2 tahun lalu.

.

.

"Old man, apa kunci villa yang kau berikan ini salah? Sudah ada orang lain yang memesan villa ini."suara laut terdengar dari sisi telefonnya.

"Ah.. kawanku Kiba..benarkah? Ah, mungkin aku sudah terlalu tua dan pelupa.. anyway just enjoy your vacation, boy." Ujar suara tua mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Tidak, hanya terdengar tua saja. Kiba tau betul Jiraiya.

Kiba menatap tidak percaya pada handphonenya. Tch! Pak tua itu baru saja menutup telponnya!

Matanya melirik ke arah wanita pirang, hembusan pelan nafasnya membuat Kiba menenangkan dirinya. Tak ingin membuat wanita itu bangun.

"Dasar bajingan tua." Umpat Kiba pelan.

.

.

"Aku yakin tidak ada kesalahan. Karena kunci yang kuterima sudah kucoba kemarin." Ujar Kiba mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dengan gantungan melon.

Wanita dihadapannya terdiam, tampak mata biru langit wanita itu sedikit berubah. Walaupun baru mengenal 24 jam, rasanya Kiba sudah bisa menebak itu adalah ekpresi Ino saat berfikir.

"Baiklah, jika kau tak keberatan aku sekalian menunggu teman-temanku. Karena mereka sudah dalam perjalanan kemari." Ucap Ino.

"Sure, no problem."

Suara ketukan pintu membuat keduanya beranjak dari sofa. Ino berjalan membuka pintu, dan seketika wajah Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten terlihat. Dengan rambut mereka yang kusut dan penuh debu, cengiran mereka tampak di paksakan.

"Akhirnya! Kau tidak tau kami cemas sekali Ino!" cetus Sakura. Dirinya yang paling mencemaskan Ino. Sebagai teman sejak SD, Sakura mengerti Ino berbeda, ia bukan tipe anak yang kasar, bahkan bisa di bilang jarang sekali mengumpat atau memukul. Entah sejak kapan Ino juga lebih suka menyendiri.

"Jadi dimana laki-laki yang semalam mengangkat handphonemu Ino?" geram Sakura. Ia kesal setiap kali mengingat percakapannya dengan pria bernama Kiba. Seorang pria dengan turtleneck hijau, dan celana jeans hitam melengok keluar.

Sial! dia terlalu tampan, pikir Sakura. Rambut coklat Kiba disisir rapi kebelakang, tinggi pria itu mungkin 188cm. Dan aroma cologne segar tercium oleh Sakura.

"Hmm. Seenaknya saja mengancam seseorang." Walaupun kau tampan aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, batin Sakura.

Kiba mengangkat kedua tangannya,

"Hey, kalian terlalu menggoda untuk kukerjai." Cengir Kiba.

"Jadi aku sudah membicarakannya dengan pemilik villa ini-"Ino menoleh, pria itu baru saja memberikan informasi yang tadi sedang ia pikirkan.

"kunci yang aku dapat dan yang kalian dapat tidak salah. Aku rasa, pemilik villa ini terlalu tamak. Ia mau uangmu dan uangku." Ujar Kiba acuh.

"Jadi bagaimana ini? Kami sudah jauh-jauh kemari!" rengut Tenten. Hinata yang memiliki stamina tidak begitu bagus terduduk di teras. Perjalanan panjang seperti ini membuatnya lelah.

"Entahlah. Bagaimana kalau kalian semua masuk dan beristirahat dulu? Aku tidak keberatan di temani wanita-wanita cantik." Ucapan Kiba membuat Sakura merapikan rambut pink nya, Hinata menutup mukanya dengan rambur coklat panjangnya dan Tenten bersiul. Mungkin hanya Tenten yang tidak akan tertarik dengan lelaki yang mengeluarkan testoterone sebanyak ini. Yah, jika ia masih single lain lagi ceritanya.

.

.

.

15 Oktober 2014

mobil

Andrew melirik arloji usang miliknya. Pemberian seorang teman yang juga mantan rekan dalan pekerjaannya ini. Menghirup nafas dalam, ia menatap jalan di depan. Sebuah plang bertuliskan "PANTAI KANAN" membuatnya mengubah jalur.

Penerbangan dari Russia kemari membuat tubuhnya jetlag. Andrew menatap matanya di pantulan kaca. Rambut merah aslinya dan mata emasnya menatap balik. Ia teringat percakapannya dengan Asuma di bandara.

Suara ringtone membuat Andrew membuka matanya. Suasana kamarnya yang gelap tidak berubah. Ia meraih handphone di sebelahnya.

CALLER ID ASUMA

"Hello" suara serak Andrew menjawab. Ia membersihkan suaranya.

"Hei, aku sudah memikirkannya. Baiklah, jika itu maumu. K, sudah kuberitahu dan ia sudah memberimu Ok." Ujar Asuma. Andrew terdiam sejenak, tidak menyangka K akan setuju.

"Tapi, ada syaratnya. Kau yang harus mencari Kyle. Pria itu mengambil cuti 2 minggu. Aku tidam bisa menemukannya. Kemampuanku tidak sehebat kalian." Gerutu Asuma.

Andrew sudah menduga tidak akan semudah itu menemukan Kyle. Ia juga sudah berencana untuk 'stay low' untuk beberapa waktu. Setidaknya dari semua perkiraan terburuknya K setuju dengan keputusan Andrew. Tidak masalah jika ia harus mencari Kyle. Easy. It's his job, after all. Finding and tracking people.

"Ok. Anggap saja sudah ketemu. Akan kukabari."

"Better faster. K give you a week to find him and bring him here." Click.

.

.

Jadi disinilah Andrew mengemudi menuju Pantai untuk mencari Kyle, penggantinya. Ia dan Kyle sempat bertemu dan sediki bercerita tentang koneksi mereka dengan Jiraiya, seorang pensiunan mata-mata terbaik SKYSPY. Instinct Andrew mengatakan ia bisa menemukan Kyle jika ia pergi ke rumah Jiraiya.

.

.

TBC.

Author's note

Ya, terimakasih untuk teman-teman yang membaca Love For Me.

  
  


Ada yang koment kenapa chap satu ada pergantian point of view..

Hehe.. karena aku lebih pingin menjelaskan tentang Ino yang melihat Kiba sebagai katakter utamanya untuk novel selanjutnya..

.

.

Dan disini sebagai mata-mata tentu saja mereka memakai kode untuk panggilan.

:D

Sepertinya pasti tau ya. Soalnya aku juga nggak buat semisterius itu.

Anyway.. selamat membaca minna-san.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
